The Potions Storeroom
by Spaetzuender
Summary: Übersetzung von Cormak on Ahwinder. Hermine hat Strafarbeit bei Snape, nur entpuppt sich diese nicht als solche. Bin net gut in Summaries. HGSS WARNING: sexuelle Handlung, spielt in HBP
1. Chapter 1

Hallöchen,

die folgende Story ist von Cormak und befindet sich im englischen Original auf ashwinder.

Mit ihrer Erlaubnis mache ist diese FF für euch zugängig. Die Story entspringt also nicht meiner Feder.

Zudem gehören mir auch keine der Figuren und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Alle Personen entstammen der herausragenden JKR.

WARNUNG: Es werden eindeutige sexuelle Handlungen explizit ausgeführt und beschrieben. Das Rating wurde nicht umsonst gesetzt.

Seid ihr also alt genug und an dem Thema interessiert, folgt nun das erste Chap.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sie wollte den Beiden einfach nur die Köpfe zusammen schlagen. Mit jedem Schritt näher an ihr Ziel kamen ihr einige böse Flüche in den Sinn, die nicht illegal waren aber wenigstens etwas Hirn in die Schädel der beiden Jungs bringen würden, die sie manchmal als beste Freunde betrachtete.

Sie hatten es diesmal wirklich geschafft. Das Benehmen der Beiden im Unterricht fiel auf sie zurück und nun hatte sie das erste Mal in ihren sechs Jahren auf dieser Schule Nachsitzen. Und das nicht nur harmlos, nein, es endete bei Professor Snape.

Ron hatte zuerst Schuldgefühle und sprach ihr gut zu. Einmal musste es sie ja erwischen. Sie hatte schon so viele Regelverstöße begangen, jetzt war eben sie an der Reihe.

Harry war sehr böse. Sauer auf Professor Snape. Er hatte versucht zu widersprechen, sich dafür aber auch Nachsitzen eingehandelt. Das seltsame war, dass der Lehrer ihn jedoch zu Filch schickte.

Sie wusste, dass Harry besessen von dem Hass auf den ehemaligen Tränkelehrer war. Und sie war davon überzeugt, dass der jetzige Lehrer für VgddK ihn ebenso verabscheute.

Ihre Nerven flatterten als sie an Professor Snapes Büro ankam. Er war trotz seines neuen Postens nicht in die Zimmer hinter dem Vgddk-Klassenzimmer gezogen. Snape bevorzugte weiterhin die Kerker.

Der ehemalige Todesser kannte sich aus, in dem was er nun lehrte. Nicht das er gleich die Unverzeihlichen durchnahm, so wie Moody AKA Barty Cruch jr. Aber er gestaltete seinen Unterricht brillant. Dessen war Hermine überzeugt.

Ihr schien es, dass der Professor sie dieses Jahr noch wenige mochte, als die Jahre zuvor. Wenn man überhaupt je von mögen sprechen konnte. Hermine hatte immer gehofft, dass er eines Tages anfing, sie zu respektieren, ihre Intelligenz und harte Arbeit. Sie erwartete ja keine Preise oder ähnliches, das wäre ja untypisch für Snape gewesen, aber eine kleine Anerkennung wäre schön gewesen.

Aber ganz im Gegenteil: Der Professor ignorierte sie und wenn er ihre Arbeiten benotete fand sie darunter immer nur ihre Zensur. Verschwunden waren zwar auch die Kommentare, dass ihre Ausarbeitungen zu lang waren oder zu informativ, aber Hermine vermutete mehr dahinter. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung mit ihm. Er machte den Anschein, als wäre in den letzten Wochen etwas Schlimmes passiert.

Die Kerker schienen kälter als normal zu sein als Hermine leise gegen die alte hölzerne Tür seines Büros klopfte. Sie erwartete, dass der Professor sie herein orderte. Sie war völlig überrascht, als die Tür plötzlich aufsprang und Snape mit verkreuzten Armen vor ihr stand.

Sie machte einen Hüpfer zurück und er lächelte höhnisch. Schnell bemerkte Hermine, dass Snape nicht seine übliche Lehrerrobe trug. Er war bekleidet mit einem legeren schwarzen Umhang, darunter trug er ein weißes Hemd, schwarze Hosen und Schuhe. In diesen Sachen schien er noch dünner zu sein und sein Gesicht wirkte noch bleicher als normal. Nur sein Haar war nicht so fettig wie immer und es fiel seiden und glatt auf seine Schultern. Hermine fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare zu fahren.

„Haben Sie Ihre Bestandsaufnahme beendet, Miss Granger?" seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Hermine senkte schnell ihre Augen und fand die Steinfliesen zu ihren Füssen auf einmal sehr interessant. Oh Merlin, er hatte sie beim Starren erwischt.

„Den Fliesen werden schon keine Beine wachsen und sie werden dann nicht davon laufen, jedenfalls nicht ohne Magie. Das kann ich Ihnen versichern!"

Hermine schaute auf und er hob eine Augenbraue.

Snape lief an ihr vorbei und schritt mit Riesenschritten den Gang hinunter. Der Klang seiner Schuhe auf dem Boden echote durch die leeren Steinhallen. Er drehte sich kurz um, um sie anzusehen, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine nicht folgte.

„Irgendwann noch dieses Jahrhundert wäre wundervoll, Miss Granger!"

Sie folgte ihm, so schnell sie konnte. Die Gummisohlen ihrer Sneakers tappten leise, als sie zu ihm aufschloss. Sie liefen eine Weile still nebeneinander als sie einen der Korridore erreichten in denen unzählige Gemälde und Teppiche die Wände zierten. Als Hermine an einem der großen Spiegel vorbei kam, wunderte sie sich warum auch sie keine Schuluniform trug. Stattdessen hatte sie sich für bequeme Kordhosen und einen einfachen Pullover entschieden. Ihre Haare wellten sich buschig um ihren Kopf und ihre Schultern.

Professor Snape hatte ihre Kleidung nicht kommentiert, also entschied sie sich den Blick abzuwenden und ihrem Lehrer weiter zu folgen.

Hermine begann zu frieren, als er plötzlich vor einer kahlen Wand stehen blieb. Instinktiv wusste Hermine wo sie war: vor einer verborgenen Tür.

Snape murmelte einen Zauberspruch und die Wand begann zu schmelzen und offenbarte eine alte Holztür. Mit einem Schlüssel öffnete der Professor die Tür eines Lagerraums, der nicht viel größer als eine Toilette war. Dafür gingen die Wände weit in die Höhe und an ihnen entlang reihte sich ein Regal am Nächsten. Diese enthielten Phiolen, Konservendosen und Gläser voll von Zutaten für das Brauen. Hermine entdeckte 2 Laternen und ein paar Rollen Pergament in Augenhöhe an einer Leiter angebracht, die die komplette Länge der einen Seite des Raumes ausmachte.

Hermine fühlte sich nervös und verwirrt. Sie hatte diesen Raum seit ihrem zweiten Jahr an dieser Schule nicht mehr gesehen und sie verstand nicht, warum sie hier war.

„Sir, bitte verzeihen Sie mir, wenn das eine dumme Frage ist, aber-„

„Ich beantworte keine dummen Fragen, Miss Granger aber ich werde Nachsicht mit ihren Gedanken walten lassen," schnappte er. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht mehr der Lehrer für Zaubertränke bin, braue ich immer noch Tränke. Die Meisten der Zutaten hier sind in meinem Privatbesitz. Obwohl Professor Slughorn sich nun doch zu einem guten Tränkemeister entwickelt hat, ist seine Organisation schlecht. Wir werden diesen Raum wieder in seinen Originalzustand versetzen."

Seine Augen bekamen ein böses Funkeln als er seinen Kopf leicht schräg legte:

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie wissen, wo sich hier die meisten Dinge befinden, seit Sie Florfliegenflügel und andere Zutaten gestohlen haben um den Vielsafttrank zu brauen."

Hermine keuchte und Snape nutzte die Gelegenheit um sie weiter in den Raum zu stoßen und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

Er reichte ihr ein Pergament: „Sie werden die rechte Seite hier neu ordnen. Diese Zutaten können alphabetisch geordnet werden, ohne dass sie Reaktionen aufeinander zeigen könnten. Ich werde mich um die Gläser etwas oberhalb kümmern, deren Inhalt etwas unberechenbar ist. Sagen Sie mir umgehend bescheid, wenn eines der Gläser nicht auf Ihrem Pergament aufgelistet ist."

„Ja, Sir!"

Er wartete einen Moment und war überrascht, dass sie ihn nicht mit Fragen bombardierte. Er schien zufrieden und stieg die Leiter empor um seiner Arbeit nachzugehen.

Hermine begann ebenfalls.

Es war schon sehr viel später, als Hermine bemerkte, wie heiß es in diesem kleinen Kämmerchen geworden ist. Es gab keine Ventilation oder externe Luftzufuhr und die Hitze zweier Menschen gab ihr übriges hinzu. Sie traute sich jedoch nicht zu fragen, ob sie etwas Luft einlassen könne. Er könnte ihr ja den Kopf abbeißen.

Sie riskierte einen Blick nach oben um ihren Lehrer zu beobachten. Hermine mochte seinen neuen Haarstil und fragte sich, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte es zu ändern. Hatte er jemanden kennen gelernt oder versuchte er einfach etwas Neues? Vielleicht war er es auch leid, dass man ihn einen schleimigen Idioten nannte.

„Meine Rückseite anzustarren wird Sie nicht weiter bringen." sagte eine tiefe Stimme.

Hermine schreckte auf und stieß an eines der Gläser vor ihr.

Snape stieg herunter und fixierte seinen dunklen Augen auf sie.

„Ich..." sie drückte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihr, als er auf sie zukam. Die Flaschen klirrten, als sie gegen das Regal stieß.

Snape runzelte die Stirn, seine Augenbrauen weit erhoben: „Haben Sie Angst vor mir, Miss Granger? Glauben Sie, ich würde sie schlagen, verfluchen oder etwas schlimmeres?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Warum weichen Sie dann vor mir zurück?" Seine Frage klang nun nicht mehr so einschüchternd und ernst.

Hermine stieß die Luft aus ihren Lungen. Überraschenderweise schien der Professor sich um ihre Gefühle zu sorgen. Sie konnte nichts anderes als ehrlich sein:

„Vielleicht bin ich ein bisschen erschrocken."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich und er starrte Hermine eine Zeitlang an bevor er sich umdrehte und die Leiter wieder erklomm.

Hermine holte tief Luft und drehte sich zurück zum Regal, um weiter zu sortieren. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen ihre Antwort hatte den Professor verletzt. Interessant…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermine wusste nicht mehr, wie viel Zeit wohl vergangen war, bis seine dunkle Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Sie wären viel intelligenter, wenn Sie sich ab und zu erlauben würden, ein Risiko einzugehen."

„Sir?" Seine Worte erwischten sie eiskalt. War das die Retour für ihre Aussage vorhin?

„Sie sind eine wandelnde Hogwarts Enzyklopädie. Sie haben mehr Wissen in Ihrem Gehirn als alle anderen, aber trotzdem ein Mangel an Selbstvertrauen."

Hermine schaute zu ihm hinauf und zitterte. Wie konnte man in einen Satz ein Kompliment und eine Anschuldigung bringen?

„Sie haben Angst vor Risiken. Sie vermeiden Experimente." erklärte Snape ihr, als er ein paar Phiolen zur Seite räumte.

„Stattdessen glauben Sie alles, was Sie lesen und speichern es ab wie ein Muggel-Computer um es bei Bedarf abzurufen."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund voller Überraschung. Er sprach zu ihr mit normaler Stimme, er gab ihr Ratschläge und kannte Computer.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, aber ein Risiko einzugehen bedeutet auch, dass man Fallen könnte, Sir."

„Allerdings tut es das. Ist es das, was Ihnen Angst macht, Miss Granger?" Er schaute ihr in die Augen, „Dass Sie vielleicht fallen könnten? Niemand von uns ist perfekt. Selbst ich nicht, ich weiß wovon ich spreche."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Versuchte er mit ihr zu scherzen?

„Ich möchte nicht perfekt sein, Sir! Ich strebe nur an, das Beste zu geben, was ich habe."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen gern. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie wären jetzt viel lieber in der Bibliothek um irgendein Buch, welches Sie schon drei Mal gelesen haben, nach neuen Informationen zu durchforsten. Sie sind aber nicht hier, weil ich Sie bestrafen will. Ich habe diesen „Ausflug" nicht in Ihrer perfekten Schulakte vermerkt." schnappte er, plötzlich irritiert.

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund um ihn zu fragen was er meint, dann aber erkannte sie, was er sagen wollte. Er wollte ihre Hilfe, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen, danach zu fragen. Er war zu eigensinnig und wohl zu stolz.

Sie starrte einander an, bis Hermine verstehend nickte und ihm dankte.

Sie begaben sich beide zurück zu ihrer Arbeit.

Eine der Laternen ging plötzlich aus, Snape versuchte sie erneut anzuzünden, aber das Öl war alle.

Hermine war drauf und dran ihm vorzuschlagen, dass er vielleicht einen Zauberspruch benutzen könnte, aber sie wusste, er könnte böse werden. Professor Snape war alles, nur nicht dumm.

„Wir haben weniger als die Hälfte geschafft, als ich erhofft hatte, aber scheinbar arbeitet das Schicksal heute gegen mich." murmelte er genervt. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr, sein Haar flog um seine Schultern. „Und bevor Sie es vorschlagen: Ich kann keine Magie in diesem Raum nutzen. Es ist eine normale Muggel-Laterne. Magie könnte böse folgen haben, wenn sie mit einer der Zutaten reagiert."

Hermine nickte verstehend: „Ich habe meine Laterne noch. Ich würde gern die Arbeit fertig machen, Sir." bot sie an. Ihr Angebot war aufrichtig. Diese Arbeit war keine Strafe mehr für sie und jetzt, da Hermine wusste, dass er ihre Hilfe wollte, war sie begeistert.

Snape hob eine dunkle Augenbraue, nickte aber nur. Nur Hermine Granger würde freiwillig hier bleiben. Hier in der Gesellschaft dieses schleimigen Idioten. Nur sie könnte sowas genießen. Oder war es gar kein Genuss, sondern der Vorteil, dass sie nun wusste wo alles war, sollte sie erneut auf die Idee kommen…

Er grinste über sich selbst, stieg von der Leiter und gesellte sich zu ihr. Schnell begannen sie miteinander zu arbeiten.

Sie las den Namen auf dem Gefäß und er brachte es an den richtigen Platz.

„Professor Slughorn ist nicht wirklich geschickt, stimmt's? fragte sie um eine Konversation zu beginnen.

Ein tiefes Glucksen füllte den Lagerraum, überraschenderweise für Hermine. Sie hatte ihren Professor nie Lachen hören.

„Nein. Geschicklichkeit ist nicht eine seiner Stärken. Und seine Handschrift ist grauenhaft, ich bin mir sicher, Sie durften das schon feststellen."

„Wie die Handschrift eines Ex-Tränkelehrers den ich kenne." Hermine lachte und schlug sich dann plötzlich die Hand vor den Mund. Ihre Augen wuchsen als sie ihre Hand wieder entfernte: „Professor, das tut mir leid."

Eine hälfte seiner Lippen zuckte leicht nach oben: „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass meine Handschrift lesbar ist. Sie war es nie und ich sehe auch keinen Grund, das zu ändern."

Sie lächelte leicht und war verblüfft als Snape ihr Lächeln beantwortete.

Sie fingen wieder an zu arbeiten, nur diesmal wurde Hermine sich seiner Gegenwart voll bewusst. Er hatte einen eigentümlichen Geruch. Für jemanden, der ungepflegt aussah, roch er erstaunlich gut. Er duftete nach Gewürzen und Seife. Sie inhalierte den Duft und hielt einige Male die Luft an um sich alles genau einzuprägen.

Sie bemerkte die Wärme seines Körpers, als er ganz nah an ihrer Seite stand. Hermine erkannte auch, dass er jetzt nicht mehr so steif stand. Sein Rücken war leicht gebeugt und schmerzte sicherlich von den vielen Kämpfen und Unterrichtsstunden.

Wie das Spionieren wohl ist für ihn? Welche Art von Leben lebte Severus Snape außerhalb der Klassenräume? Mit wem unterhält er sich, wenn er sich allein fühlt? Sie hatte ihn nie mit einer Frau oder jemanden Anderen gesehen, außer dem Direktor. Er schien ihr gar nicht so unähnlich.

Als sie ihn beobachtete, bemerkte sie einige kleine Narben auf seiner Haut, welche normalerweise von seiner Robe verdeckt worden wären. Eine diese Narben erstreckte sich von seinem Nacken, vorbei am Ohr bis zum Schlüsselbein. Wie viele Narben seine Kleidung wohl noch verdeckten? Und wie viele davon hatte er bekommen, wenn der für den Orden spionierte?

Ohne nachzudenken, griff Hermine in sein Haar und schob es zu Seite um eine bessere Sicht auf diese eine Narbe zu haben. Sein Haar war weich und fein und die Narbe schien von einem scharfen Gegenstand geschnitten zu sein. Merlin, hatte einer der Todesser oder gar Voldemort selbst ihn so verletzt?

Snape stieß Hermine weg, erschrocken von diesem plötzlichen Kontakt und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme war heiser und enthielt ihre normale Schärfe.

„Ihre Narbe, Sir. Ich… Ich hab sie mir angesehen und wollte sie besser erkennen. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Es tut mir leid." babbelte sie.

Jetzt erwartete sie, dass er sie ausschimpft oder rausschmeißt, aber stattdessen stand er für einen Augenblick einfach nur still. Dann verblüffte er Hermine noch mehr, als er sich seine Haare hinter sein Ohr strich.

Hermine konnte sich nicht bewegen und man hörte nur das Geräusch ihrer Atmung. Als sie bemerkte, dass er ihr erlaubt, diese Verletzung genauer zu betrachten, hob sie ihren Kopf und lehnte sich näher an ihn.

„Wie ist das geschehen?"

„Ein Geschenk von meinem Vater kurz bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam." erzählte er ihr und löste sein Haar hinter dem Ohr hervor.

Ihre Augen blickten nun genau in seine.

„Er kam oft betrunken nach Hause und tat Dinge, an die er sich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erinnern konnte."

Er schaute weg und seine Augen blickten ins Leere.

„Er griff mich mit einem Küchenmesser an, als ich seiner Meinung nach viel zu lange wach war. Er hatte die Nacht damit verbracht unsere letzten Ersparnisse zu versaufen."

„Das tut mir so leid." Sie meinte es ehrlich.

Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Der Bastard ist tot und er wird niemandem mehr etwas zu Leide tun."

Hermine entging der Hass in seiner Stimme nicht, auch nicht die Traurigkeit.

Beide schwiegen, als sie ihren Gedanken nachhingen.

Der Fakt, dass Snapes Vater Alkoholiker war, machte ihr nun deutlich, warum sie ihn nie mit Alkohol sah. Er wollte nicht so werden wie sein Vater.

„Ich habe Sie nie über sich selbst erzählen gehört."

„Niemand hat je gefragt!" Und niemanden interessiert es, fügte Snape in Gedanken hinzu.

Hermine lächelte ihn an und zu ersten Mal erkannte sie, wie anders er aussah, wenn er nicht böse durch die Gänge schritt. Für einen Mann Mitte Dreißig hatte er schon tiefe Falten zwischen den Augen. Er würde nie sehr attraktiv sein, aber wie er wohl aussehen würde, wenn das Leben nicht so hart mit ihm gespielt hätte?

„Mich interessiert es! Ich finde Sie faszinierend und ihre Stimme ist mitreißend." Sie lief rosa an, als sie erkannte, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.

Snapes Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe, als er ihre Worte vernahm. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und sagte harsch: „Diese Zutaten werden sich nicht von selbst sortieren!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione erstarrte. Gerade hatte er begonnen, sich ihr zu öffnen und nun hatte sie, wie immer, mit ihrer vorlauten Klappe alles kaputt gemacht. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, zu weit gegangen zu sein.

Beide wendeten sich wieder der Arbeit zu und zum wiederholten Male erkannte Hermione unterschiedliche, neue Dinge an ihrem Lehrer: sie stellte fest, dass sie ihn niemals mit unfettigem Haar gesehen hatte. Sie bemerkte, dass sie es mochte wenn er sauber rasiert war und schwarz trug. Ihm würde auch dunkles grün, blau oder grau stehen, aber alles andere wäre unpassend. 

Zu ihrem Erschrecken musste Hermione feststellen, dass sie nicht viel über ihn wusste, aber sie war neugierig, alles über ihn zu erfahren und ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Er war ja immerhin ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönixes, welchem auch sie bald zugehören würde. 

Die Erkenntnis, dass er ihre Hilfe wollte und sich ihr leicht geöffnet hatte gab Hermine noch mehr das Gefühl, ihm trauen zu können. Die Jungs misstrauten ihm und wünschten Snape schreckliche Dinge, aber ihr erging es nicht so. Sie könnte nicht… Würde nicht… Wollte nicht. Da war etwas, das ihr das Gefühl gab ihm blind trauen zu können, so wie Albus Dumbledore es getan hat.

Eine forsche Hand strich ihr Haar zurück hinter ihre Ohren und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Die Laterne, die du hälst, ist halb offen." Snape flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr. "Wenn dein Haar da hineingelangen würde, brennt es ab bis zu den Wurzeln." Er erhob eine Augenbraue und grinste, sein Ärger schien verflogen.

Hermione konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzulächeln. Sie mochte ihn, so wie er diesen Abend war und könnte sich an diese Veränderung gewöhnen. Sein Schutzschild war herabgelassen, er griff sie auch nicht mehr verbal an.

Er streckte sich um ihr die Laterne abzunehmen und ihre Körper berührten sich. Eine Gänsehaut überkam sie, als dieses unerwartete Gefühl sie überrollte. Sie wusste, sie war nicht die Einzige, die dies fühlte, denn Hermione konnte ein scharfes Einatmen seinerseits vernehmen, als er sich unbeabsichtigt an sie presste. 

Sie starrten einander an und seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in ihre Braunen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie seinen Adamsapfel hüpfen sehen, jedes Mal, wenn er schluckte.

Hermione leckte sich über ihre Lippen und musste ebenfalls schlucken und Snapes Augen folgten dieser Aktion, bevor er ihr wieder in die Augen blickte.

Dieser Mann da vor ihr schien so anders zu sein, als der mit dem sie vor einigen Stunden diesen Raum betreten hatte. Er sah gut aus, aber auch verwirrt und einsam.

Hermione spürte Schmetterlinge im Bauch, als er sich näher zu ihr beugte. Sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl über das, was passieren könnte, würde sie nicht zurückweichen, aber bis jetzt schien sie sich nicht rühren zu können. 

Snape kam immer näher, aber Hermione bewegte sich immer noch keinen Zentimeter. Sie vermutete, Snape würde bald seine Sinne wieder erlangen und sich harsch von ihr abwenden, aber er tat es nicht. Er schloss seine Augen und berührte ihre Lippen ganz sanft mit seinen. Er bewegte seine Lippen nicht, auch seine Zunge machte keine Anstallten, weiter zu gehen.

Er erwartete von ihr, dass sie ihn wütend von sich stößt und ihn einen alten Peversling nennen würde. Niemals, auch nicht in seinen wildesten Träumen, hatte er erwartet, dass sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. 

Dieses wattige Gefühl, das einen umgibt, wenn man den ersten gemeinsamen Kuss teilte, hing schwer in der Luft. Hermiones Herz pochte hart an ihre Brust und sie schien verlernt zu haben, wie man atmet. Sein Mund war so warm, seine Lippen so sanft und seine Aktion so unfordernd und gefühlvoll. Sie hätte so etwas nie von Severus Snape erwartet.

Snape hielt den Aufseufzer zurück, der sich durch seine Kehle schleichen wollte, als er spürte wie Hermiones Finger durch seine Haare fuhren.

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Sein Haar war so weich und seidig, als sie es das erste Mal berührte und sie konnte ihre Finger nicht davon abhalten, es erneut zu berühren.

Seine eigenen Hände bewegten sich ruhig und sanft an ihren Armen auf und ab, so als wollte er sie warm halten. Hermione erzitterte unter seinen Fingern und Snape fragte sich, ob es aus Lust, Erwartung oder gar Angst war. 

Er stieß sich ein Stück weg von ihr um sie anzusehen und war irgendwie befriedigt, ihre rosanen Lippen vom Küssen geschwollen zu sehen. Für mehrere Augenblicke standen sie einfach nur da und beobachteten einander. Wer würde zuerst realisieren und das alles hier beenden, bevor es erst richtig startet. Sie waren jetzt schon weit über dem hinaus, was vernünftig gewesen wäre.

Snape wartete nur darauf, dass sie ihn anschrie oder wegstieß und zum Direktor ging. Er wartete darauf, dass sie los weinte oder zusammenbricht, aber Hermione tat nichts dergleichen.

Sie tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde seinen Augen aus dem Blick zu lassen. Sie drängten sich dicht aneinander und Hermione presste ihren Mund auf seinen. 

Doch dieses Mal war der Kuss nicht annähernd so sanft, wie ihr erster. Er war voll von Verlangen. Keiner konnte später sagen, wessen Zunge zuerst den Vorstoß wagte, aber nun begannen sie sich gegenseitig zu erforschen.

Hermione hörte eine kleine Stimme ganz weit hinten in ihrem kopf, die ihr zuschrie, sie solle doch aufhören, sie küsste hier einen Lehrer – Professor Snape um genau zu sein – aber jede weitere Sekunde in diesem Kuss ließ diese Stimme langsam verebben. Sie erkundete mit ihren Fingern seine Haare, die so weich, so seidig waren.

Snape konnte sich selbst nicht zum aufhören bringen, obwohl alles in ihm schrie, dass es falsch sei, was er hier tat. Sie war so jung, seine Schülerin und mit dem andauernden Krieg außerhalb der Schlossmauern war das hier alles absolut FALSCH! Bevor er jedoch zur Besinnung kommen konnte, überraschte Hermione ihn, indem sie ihren Pulli über den Kopf streifte und das darunter liegende, weiße Shirt offenbarte. 

Sie nahm eine seiner Hände in die ihre und erkundete jeden dieser schlanken Finger bevor sie seine Hand einfach gegen ihre Brust drückte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es in Ordnung war sie zu berühren. Ihr Nippel verhärtete sich in dem Augenblick, als sein Handballen den Stoff berührte, der sie noch bedeckte. Das Blut schoss ihm durch den Körper und er spürte wie er hart wurde. Diese einfache Berührung… 

Snape küsste leicht ihren Mund, ihren Nacken und richtete dann Hermiones Kopf nach oben um sanfte Küsse an ihrem Kinn zu verteilen. Ihr sanftes stöhnen brachten in fast um den Verstand. 

Ihre Finger fuhren damit fort, seinen Nacken zu massieren und ihre Lippen fanden wieder zu seinen. „Hermione…" flüsterte er tief in ihren Mund. 

Das war das erste Mal überhaupt, dass er ihren Vornamen benutzte und es verursachte eine Hitze in ihrem Magen, die sich langsam in alle Richtung ausbreitete.

Er kreiste mit seinen Fingern langsam um ihre Brustwarze und nach kurzer Zeit kam ihr Atem schwer und voller Lust aus ihrem süßen Mund. Er presste ihre Brust nun etwas härter mit seiner ganzen Hand und Hermione streckte sich ihm entgegen. 

"Se-Severussss…" murmelte sie.

Der Klang seines Namens auf ihren Lippen auf solch eine verführerische Art brachte sein Blut nur noch mehr dazu weiter gen Süden zu wandern und seine Härte zu stärken. Er presste seine Hüften an die ihre und Hermione japste auf Grund dieses plötzlichen harten Körperkontaktes.

Er wusste, sie sollten das nicht tun; er war sich nicht einmal sicher, wie es soweit kommen konnte und vor allem so schnell, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, es zu beenden. Severus Snape wollte Hermione Granger, Schülerin oder nicht, und wenn sie auch wollte, würde er sie haben. Er brauchte das, braucht sie, und nichts auf der Welt, außer ihr Wille, würde ihn stoppen können.

Hermione konnte ihn hart und willig an ihrem Bauch fühlen, und obwohl sie es nicht erklären konnte, es steigerte ihr Verlangen ins unermessliche. Diese ganze Situation war unangebracht. Er war Lehrer, sie seine Schülerin. Und er war Snape. Grausamer, gefährlicher, Hakennasiger Snape. Aber sie sah ihn nicht mehr so. Sie respektierte ihn; irgendwie verstand sie ihn sogar. Und obwohl er kein wirklich attraktiver Mann war, seine Anwesenheit tat ihr gut. Und außerdem, wie könnte sie es sein, die mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigt? Sie mit den Hasenzähnen und dem buschigen Haar.

Was ihr allerdings Angst machte, war das Gefühl wie sehr sie ihn wollte. Sie hat ihn nie zuvor auf diesem Weg bevorzugt, aber in der kurzen Zeit in diesem Raum hat sich das geändert. 

Sein Mund löste sich von ihrem und er beugte ihren Kopf zurück um Küsse auf ihrem Hals und Nacken zu platzieren. Er nahm ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne und knabberte vorsichtig daran. Ihre Antwort darauf war, dass sie ihren Körper nur noch näher an ihn presste und es kostete ihn all sein Willenskraft sie nicht gegen die Wand zu stoßen, einfach um noch mehr von ihr zu spüren.

Hermione begann an den Knöpfen seines Umhanges zu arbeiten, doch ihre Finger zitterten zu stark.

"Einfach viel zu viele Knöpfe…" scherzte sie, aber ein Zittern in ihrer Stimme.

"Exakt." Seine Stimme klang wie die ihre: unkontrolliert. Er führte ihre Lippen zu seinen, nahm ihre Hände und während dieses leidenschaftlichen Kusses öffneten sie jeden einzelnen Knopf, von seinem Hals bis zu seinem Nabel. Hermione streifte den Stoff über seine Schultern, dann an seinen Armen entlang, bis er wie ein großer schwarzer Tintenfleck zu seinen Füßen lag.

Sie hielt kurz inne um ihn zu beobachten, ihr Kopf kippte leicht zur Seite. 

"Was denn?" fragte er sanft. Für einen Moment befürchtete er, sie würde durch seine Stimme zu Sinnen kommen und schreiend durch die Gänge rennen, und jedem der es hören würde zu erzählen, dass der alte Bastard sie bedrängt hat und ihr an die Wäsche wollte. _Severus, du bist ein Idiot, _schimpfte ihn eine Stimme in seinem Inneren.

"Es ist so seltsam, dich in weiß zu sehen", antwortete sie leise. Hermione streichelte über das Material, die Wärme spürend, die von unter dem Hemd her rührte.

Snape erzitterte trotz der warmen Temperaturen des Raumes.

"Wir müssen dieses Problem jetzt lösen." Und wieder begann er jeden Knopf langsam zu öffnen. Hermiones Augen folgten jeder seiner Handbewegung.

Als Snape auch den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte, schnellten Hermiones Hände nach oben um das Textil zur Seite zu schieben. Ihre zarte Hand erkundete langsam seinen Oberkörper und Snape schloss die Augen um jeden Moment genießen zu können. 

Seine Haut war warm und weich, bis auf kleine Hügel, die Hermione als Narben erkannte. Sie entdeckte ein paar kleine Locken entlang seiner Brust bis hinab zum Nabel und streifte ihm nun endgültig das Hemd von den Schultern. Jetzt stand er mit entblößtem Oberkörper vor ihr. 

Snape sah, wie das Feuer, welches bis jetzt in ihren Augen brannte, langsam erlosch und er schluckte. _Sie findet mich abstoßend. _Er drehte seinen Kopf weg von ihr, plötzlich erkennend, dass er ein Idiot war. Peinlich berührt und wütend, dass er es soweit hat kommen lassen und die Kontrolle verloren hat. Als er aber wieder in ihre Augen sah, entdeckte er Traurigkeit und Sorge und spürte ihre Fingerspitze auf jeder Narbe, die seinen Oberkörper bedeckte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tbc…

Nach einem halben Jahr (!) habe ich es endlich geschafft, meine Muse zu befreien und weiter zu schreiben (übersetzen). Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen.

Wie immer gehören die Charaktere nicht mir, sonder J.K. Rowling und all den Dazugehörigen. Sogar der Plot ist nicht von mir, sondern von Cormak, die mir liebendwürdiger Weise erlaubt hat, ihre grandiose Story zu übersetzen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass es so viele sind…" wisperte Hermione leise.

Snape atmete leise durch die Nase ein und bemerkte, dass sie nach Lavendel duftete. Er wiederholte ihre Worte immer wieder in seinem Geist und sie erkundete weiter jede seiner Narben mit ihren Fingern. So, wie sie den Satz gesprochen hatte, musste er sich wundern, ob sie sich schon vorher darüber Gedanken gemacht hat, was er wohl unter seinen Roben trägt. Dieser Gedanke bescherte ihm eine noch härtere Erregung.

"Lass sie," befahl er ihr sanft und griff nach dem Saum ihres Shirts. Er begann es höher zu heben und Hermione streckte ihre Arme in die Höhe, damit er ihr es ohne weiteres über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Hermione war schon immer sehr schlank, doch in diesem Jahr schien sie noch dünner geworden zu sein. Das lag wohl daran, dass Hermione sich immerzu Sorgen um Potter und Weasley machte und seit kürzerer Zeit kamen noch zwei Menschen hinzu: Dumbledore und Severus Snape.

Snape senkte seinen Kopf und stubste mit seiner Nase gegene einer ihrer Brüste. Der hellblaue BH, den sie trug, war seidig an seiner Haut.

Hermione wollte nach hinten greifen um ihren BH zu öffnen, aber Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Erlaube mir…"

Er öffnete ihn nach dem zweiten Versuch und streifte ihr die Träger vorsichtig von den Schultern. Er machte eine kleine Pause um ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben ihm Einhalt zu gebieten, doch Hermione entfernte das letzte Stück Stoff von ihrem Oberkörper.

Snape erkundete ihren nackten Brustkorb mit seinen Augen und bewunderte ihre wohlgeformten Brüste bevor er eine ihrer Brustwarzen in die warme Höhle seines Mundes saugte.

"Ohhhh!" stöhnend streckte sie ihren Rücken durch.

Diese Bewegung brachte sie näher an seinen Körper und Snape konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie mit einem seiner Beine noch näher zu ziehen und an ihn gepresst zu halten, genau an seiner Errektion.

Er leckte und saugte an ihrem Nippel, knabberte sanft daran, während eine Hand sich um die andere Brust kümmerte. Dann wechselte er seine Position um auch dem anderen Hügel die gleiche sanfte Tortur zukommen zu lassen.

Hermione begann sich rhytmisch gegen Snape zu bewegen, unfähig die leichten Laute des Wohlgefallens in ihrem Mund zu halten. Eine ihrer Hände schlängelte sich zwischen die beiden Körper und ergriff seine Errektion durch seine Hosen. Sanfte streichelnde Bewegungen folgten. Nach einigen Augenblicken erlöste Snape schwer atmend ihre Brüse.

"Du kleines Biest," schnurrte er in ihr Ohr.

Sie lächelte nur, errötete schüchtern und presste ihre Lippen gegen sein Schlüsselbein. 

Snape stöhnte nur als Antwort. Merlin, was machte dieses Gryffindormädchen nur mit ihm, dass er derart seine Kontrolle verlor. Er würde sicherlich bald verrückt werden. Er presste ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, eine Geste, die so ganz entgegen seiner Art war.

Mi einem Finger zeichnete er kleine Kreise über ihren Bauch als Hermionen ihrerseits an den Knöpfen seiner Hose arbeitete.

"Musst du eigentlich immer Sachen tragen, die so verdammt viele kleine Knöpfe haben?"

Er lachte sanft.

Hermione fuhr mit einer Hand zwischen seine Hose und dem Stoff seiner Unterwäsche. Er war wirklich hart, und sie konnte das pulsieren als Reaktion auf ihre Berührung spüren. Seine Hände verließen ihren Körper und er griff nach seiner Hose. Sie rutschte ohne Probleme über seine Hüftknochen und weiter abwärts, bis er ohne Schwierigkeiten aus ihnen heraussteigen konnte.

In dem schwachen Licht der verblieben Laterne, konnte Hermione erkennen, wie seine Errektion von seinem Körper abstand und um Befreiung bettelte. Sie konnte nicht wiederstehen, griff nach dem Halteband, hob es über seine Härte und strich die Shorts langsam an seinen Beinen hinab. Er war wundeschön in dem gelben Licht. Eine dünne Haarlinie verlief von seinem Nabel abwärts um dort in einer großen Menge schwarzer Locken zu enden. Sein Schaft stand hart und stolz von seinem Körper ab, zuckte als Antwort auf Hermiones hungrige Augen und dem Verlangen sich tief in ihr zu versenken.

Hermione spürte einen Schwall von purem Verlangen über ihren Körper laufen und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr feucht zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie hatte Severus nie mit einer Frau gesehen, hatte ihn nie etwas anderes als grausam und bitter gesehen, aber diese Nacht, nur für sie, war er anders.

Die rosane Spitze seiner Errektion hatte sich von der Vorhaut befreit und ein Tropfen weißer Flüssigkeit hatte sich genau auf seiner Spitze gebildet. Sie konnte dem Verlangen ihn zu berühren nicht wiederstehen und streichelte seicht an seiner Länge entlang, nur ihre Fingerspitzen nutzend.

Snape atmete scharf ein und sie hörte auf, dachte, sie hätte ihm vielleicht weh getan. Aber nur ein Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte ihr, dass seine Augen in Ekstase geschlossen waren. Er knurrte leidenschaftlich, als Hermione ihre Hand komplett um seinen Schwanz schloss, und begann seine Haut sanft aber mit Druck auf und ab zu bewegen. Mit den Fingern der anderen Hand umkreiste sie zart seine Spitze und verteilte die Weiße Flüssigkeit.

Snape ermutigte sie, ihre Hand weiter zu bewegen. Schnell fand Hermione einen Rhytmus, und Snape stöhnte und begann ihren Bewegungen entgegen zu kommen. Bevor es ihm zuviel wurde, stieß er ihre Hand weg und schloss ihren Mund mit einem fordernden Kuss.

OoOoOoOoO

Ich weiß, sehr kurz, aber besser so, als gar nicht, nech wahr?

Bitte denkt an einen Kommi für mich :o)


End file.
